


I Wanna Know Why

by Lothiriel84



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Drama, Episode: s03e03 His Last Vow, Friendship, Gen, Season/Series 03 Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-11
Updated: 2014-03-11
Packaged: 2018-01-15 09:06:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1299328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lothiriel84/pseuds/Lothiriel84
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Even though he eventually forgives his friend, the question is still nagging at the back of his mind.</p><p>
  <b>Spoilers up to 3x03.</b>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Wanna Know Why

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the question challenge on fan flashworks.

_I don't care how you faked it, Sherlock. I wanna know why._  
  
Even though he eventually forgives his friend, the question is still nagging at the back of his mind.  
  
Sherlock should have told him; they were friends – hell, they still are, no matter how much of an idiot the great detective is sometimes. Most of times, really.  
  
It's only when they're standing in the shadows of a bloodied sunset that he finally gets the answer.  
  
 _Get away from me, John! Stay well back!_  
  
Something cracks inside his chest, but he doesn't cry. He's a soldier, and soldiers don't cry.


End file.
